Homura Across The Multiverse: World I - Skyrim
by NekoDaemonQueenZelda
Summary: Homura traverses Skyrim in search of obscure magicks and artifacts, possibly forging new connections along the way. For Madoka. Modded Skyrim, OP/Godlike Homura
1. Chapter 1

Homura Across The Multiverse

World I - Skyrim

Chapter I - Helgen's Ashes

 **A.N. This story will likely feature many mods. Because I like the storyline for many of them and because I wanna see Homura go through them. Mod list at the top of each chapter. Oh and Homura's not the Dragonborn. You'll see. They'll all see... MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**

oOoOoOo

Homura Akemi emerges from the kaleidoscopic rift to a smoldering ruin of a town. Buildings that once held raging flames, stone towers that have since crumbled, and charred corpses with faces frozen in a rictus of agony. She gazes coolly upon the scene with indifference.

 _"If it hasn't to do with my Madoka, then why should I concern myself with the plight of the common folk?_ she thinks.

Not looking to draw attention, she dismisses her feathery black dress and substitutes it for her Mitakihara Academy uniform. Ordinarily she would have her buckler, but since splitting the goddess Madoka and claiming dominion over the Law of Cycles she has become capable of casting her signature time magic without it.

She has also become far more proficient in her use of time magic, breaking the one month parameters on her time rewind and able to maintain her time stop for much longer.

Brushing off some ash that had fallen on her shoulder, she starts to head toward the remains of the town square. She arrives in short order, coming across more corpses, a chopping block, and a discarded axe. She loops around and enters the fallen tower, unknowingly tracing the same steps as a certain group of people who moved through this area earlier.

She reaches the top of the fallen tower, seeing a cave in and another fallen corpse. She jumps from the tower and uses her magic to glide gracefully from the second floor of the ruined inn. She comes across yet another burnt out corpse on her way around the second bend, eventually making her way to a open area with two buildings next to each other.

She takes note of another burnt corpse, this one having a charred journal clutched in its hand. She picks up the journal and briefly peruses its contents before incinerating it in baleful violet flames.

 _"So a dragon attacked this town, huh? Such fanciful tales are best left to children's stories. No, far more likely some foolish humans got into a squabble that got out of hand."_

Having seen enough, Homura materializes her wings and flies to the town's gate. She touches down on the outskirts of the village, resolved to head towards the nearest intact settlement. Perhaps she'll receive clearer answers there...


	2. Chapter 2

Homura Across the Multiverse

World I - Skyrim

Chapter II - The Road to the Reach

oOoOoOo

Homura left the burning ruin of Helgen (she gathered the name on a whim from a nearby roadsign) and began her search for leads that would direct her to powerful magicks and artifacts for her soon to be growing hoard of magical items. She idly notes that this land, this "Skyrim" is densely populated by moronic men and women that think to take her belongings. They all fell easily of course, but she can't help but to think that the men and women in charge aren't doing their jobs.

She found what appeared to be a treasure map for a cache of loot on the corpse of one of the brigands she disposed of, and discovered a motley crew of days old cadavers near a burned out shrine to some god of men named "Talos" (not that any other gods mattered besides hers, she tells herself). On the pointed ear man's body, she found a note that referenced an "Emissary Elenwen", she made a mental note to commit the name to memory, she had a hunch it would play a part in her endeavors to come.

As she continued along her favored path, she began to to feel a strange but powerful magic signature waft from a cave somewhat nearby. She subtly tracks the signature to a cave entrance guarded by an male high elven necromancer with sharp cheekbones and shoulder length bone white hair. At her approach, the necromancer stands to attention and opens his mouth to speak. No words come out, for as soon as his lips part, a baleful purple spike is embedded in his body, piercing his heart and killing him instantly.

 _"I grow weary of these pests attempting to accost me, as if they matter in the grand scheme of things."_

With a sigh, Homura enters the cavern in search of the source of the magical signature she sensed, unaware that she would soon be caught up in a whirlwind of events unlike any she'd experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

_Journal of Legate Fasendil Erathus Stormaere_

 _Turdas, 18th of Last Seed, Fourth Era 201_

 _Entry I_

 _~As I and the 402nd Legion under my command begin the arduous trek towards the Rift to set up a forward camp now that the war has officially resumed, I cannot gave help but gaze inward and wonder where it all went wrong. To think that a dragon of all things would surface now, after all these years._

 _If Ulfric and his men could have procured the services of a... no that's insanity. What was I thinking even considering such a thought. Mere men could never hope to command such a mighty, majestic beast. Regardless, I fear the worst for this region if this continues. We cannot keep perpetuating this cyclical existence. No, I shan't p_ _ **er**_ _mit i_ _ **t**_ _._

 _Entry II_

 _~We have arrived at the forward camp, and begun to make preparations for the march on Fort Greenwall. Ulfric's boys will never know what hit em'._

 _That's strange, I could of swore I_ _ **he**_ _ar_ _ **d**_ _..._

The ink trails of the page.

 _Entry III_

 _~My slumber these past few days has been riddled with shakes and fever dreams the likes of which I have never encountered. I seem to be having trouble sifting through my immediate and distant memories. I s_ _ **ee a**_ _gre_ _ **at**_ _rui_ _ **n**_ _to t_ _ **he**_ _we_ _ **s**_ _t,_ _ **co**_ _vere_ _ **d by**_ _a_ _ **de**_ _ns_ _ **e**_ _laye_ _ **r**_ _of f_ _ **og**_ _._ _ **Wh**_ _at is_ _ **hap**_ _peni_ _ **n**_ _g to_ _ **m**_ _e?_

 _Final Entry_

 _ **Forelhost, the center of his magnificent armies in the West. Countless times was our lord's bastion assailed by the treacherous rebels, countless times were they mercilessly crushed underfoot. I go there now, to reclaim the mantle of general of the Burning Legion and archmagus of Aedric flame. Our lord awaits, soon he shall reclaim his dominion and once more rule over what has always been his.**_


End file.
